Love just's ain't for me gaara love story
by addicted2punk
Summary: this is a gaara love story and it is also the same one on my quizilla acount i just want some more people to read it, my sister says it's good but i don't know, this is a love stroy between my made up charater andrea and gaara
1. Chapter 1

Name: Andrea Uchiha

Name: Andrea Uchiha

Nick name: Andy(only Sasuke and Derek can call you that you get really made when other people call you Andy)

eye color; Black

Hair color; same as Sasuke

age;14(everyone else is 14 except Temari she is 16 and Kankuro he is 15)

Team: kenji and Roxas

family: you probably already figured out that you are Sasuke's twin sister(need I say more)

Past: after Itachi killed the clan you and Sasuke both swore that you would avenge your clan, at age 8 you left home with your team to go on intense training, but now your 14 and back in town just in time for the chunin exams

personality: you are quite and distant, you only open up to your team, your two best friends, Derek and Sasuke you would do anything to protect them, but everyone else could die and you wouldn't care, you are cold to people who you aren't close with but around your friends you are fun to be around and are very funny, you joke around alot with them. You are arrogant and sarcastic; you love punk rock, black eyeliner, reading, writing, and drawing. The sight of blood doesn't bug you

weapon: kantana(you are very skilled with it but you hardly ever use it because if you did you would probably kill who ever you were fighting

jutsu: like Sasuke you do fire style, but you do other jutsu too but you'll find out about those later

Best friends: Kiba and tenet  
friends: Naruto, Hinata, and shikamuro

other information: You don't have a demon sealed in you but you do have a connection with demons, like you can talk to them, even if they are sealed in someone, you hang out with a little demon named Derek, he is always there for you, (he kind of looks like the first heartless you verse in kingdom hearts) and yes you do have sharingan, you wear your head band wrapped around the bottom half of your leg


	2. Chapter 2

You were running g thought the woods with your teammates kenji and Roxas

You were running g thought the woods with your teammates kenji and Roxas  
"come on boys" you said  
"slow down Andy" Kenji yelled  
you stopped" what did you call me"  
"Andy I called you Andy" he replied  
You gave kenji a death glare, you were mad no one calls you Andy except your brother and Derek.  
"Kenji my name is Andrea not Andy!"  
"Oh come on your brother calls you Andy"  
You started to walk around Kenji, as if you were inspecting him, stopping every few seconds to look at him from a different angle.  
"what are you doing" kenji sighed  
"well your not my brother so you can't call me Andy"  
Roxas stated laughing, he laughed so hard he fell on his butt  
"what's so funny" Kenji asked very annoyed  
"dude she got you good"  
"shut up"  
"you wish"  
You just stood there with your arms crossed rolling your eyes at your teammates, Kenji got fed up with Roxas and throw a punch at him. Roxas ducked and said  
"Hey watch it man"  
"you wish"  
"okay now your just making fun of me"  
"that's the point"  
"that's it" Roxas was now really mad  
He jumped at kenji and was about to beat his face in when a kunai was thrown in between them. The boys looked in the direction where it came from and they saw you smirking back at them  
"so you bakas done playing" you said in an arrogant tone.  
Kenji and dusted himself off, as Roxas just rolled over in the dirt  
"Man Andrea you really want to get to Konaha" roxas said  
Unable to think of anything to say you just stood there, kenji kicked roxas and said  
"you know she wants to see her brother"  
roxas gave you a questioning glance  
"well yeah I haven't seen him in like 5 years"  
Roxas got up  
"so what are we waiting for lets go"  
The 3 of you took off running in the direction of Konaha. Since you ran nonstop it only took you another hour to get there. as you stood looking up at the gates so many thoughts ran through your head  
'wonder if anything changed"  
'what's my brother been up to'  
you could tell kenji and Roxas were having similar thoughts, after all they haven't been home in 5 years either  
'well this is it' you thought' finally home'  
"you guys ready"  
They shock their heads and said "yes"  
"alright lets go"  
You all took a deep breath and walked into the village


End file.
